


forever

by sayohjna



Series: misakoko noncon au [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Grooming, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/pseuds/sayohjna
Summary: Kokoro questions an old friend about the past.
Relationships: Tsukishima Marina/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Series: misakoko noncon au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757104
Kudos: 8





	forever

**Author's Note:**

> in this au, marina used to be one of the suits   
> anyway here's kokoro’s backstory, next will be misaki’s recovery ft some hagumisa

“Marina, why did Daddy fire you?”

“He doesn't like the games we play. He just doesn't understand.”

Marina is sitting on the floor, watching Kokoro play with her stuffed animals on the bed.

Kokoro frowns. “Why not?” She makes a pink bear bounce around and dance.

“I don't know. Maybe he's jealous of how much fun we're having.”

“If Daddy played with us, do you think he’d be less mad?”

“Maybe. But this is our time, remember?”

Kokoro nods. She sets the pink bear down on a pillow. “Marina, are we gonna play again?”

“Alright. If that's what my Kokoro wants.”

Kokoro slips her dress over her head and smiles at Marina. Her bra is fluffy and pink, and Marina can't help but marvel at how cute it makes Kokoro look. But she'd look even better without it.

Marina stands and approaches Kokoro as one might approach a lost kitten. She puts a finger under Kokoro’s chin, looking into her wide, innocent eyes.

She gently leans forward to kiss the young girl. Kokoro puts her arms around Marina, accidentally knocking the pink bear off the bed. It falls onto the floor and lies there, sad and forgotten.

Marina unclips Kokoro’s bra from behind and lets it fall. Kokoro brushes it off her thighs, where it joins the bear on the floor.

Kokoro didn't have particularly huge tits, but they were enough for Marina. She rubs one gently, and then a little more forcefully.

Kokoro squeals as Marina pinches her nipples.

“Does it hurt?” Marina asks worriedly.

Kokoro shakes her head. “It feels good.”

Marina continues to rub Kokoro’s breasts before moving on to the next thing. She slides her hand through the top of Kokoro’s skirt and plays with her clit. When Kokoro doesn't seem to react, Marina goes lower and slips her fingers inside.

Kokoro gasps and moans a little, rocking back and forth on Marina’s fingers.

“Doesn't this make you feel happy?” Marina asks.

Kokoro nods. “Yes. And happy is the most important thing.”

“Mhm. Good girl.”

Kokoro moans one last time before her body goes slack. Marina withdraws her fingers from Kokoro’s pussy and begins to lick them. She rises off the bed, but Kokoro wraps her arms around her and pulls her back down.

“Stay,” Kokoro mumbles, burying her face into Marina's chest.

“Okay,” Marina says. “I will. I'll stay forever.”

She gently strokes Kokoro’s hair. Forever might not last very long, but it's enough for the two of them as of now. 


End file.
